


Madi

by Clarke_kom_eden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor Raven/Shaw, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Speculation, The Flame - Freeform, Until end half of season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarke_kom_eden/pseuds/Clarke_kom_eden
Summary: This Fic happens during and post 5x09. What does it mean for Madi to have the flame inside her head? Why didn't she wake up right away?It speculates what may happen during this last half of the season and the finale, and how Madi having the flame will change things.All from Madi's perspective.Lots of speculation, please don't read if you don't want spoilers for the ending, what if there is a tiny chance I'm right!!!???Minor Bellarke too.(Also, not arguing the wrongs / rights of her having the flame etc, it's just a fic, for fun!)





	Madi

Pain seared through Madi as the flame pierced her skin, then suddenly, everything went black.  
When her eyes finally opened, a woman stood before her. She didn't recognise her, but also, she felt so familiar.  
'Hi Madi. It's so nice to get to know you. My name is Becca.’  
Madi knew that name, but it couldn't be possible.  
'You're Becca prom heda.’ The woman gave her a reassuring smile and nod. 'But, you're dead. Clarke said the city of light was gone, I don't understand. Where are we?’ Madi looked around her, into the darkness, but there was nothing but Becca.  
'She’s right. It is gone. But the flame was never part of the city of light. That was Allies creation. The flame is a computer program, designed to work alongside the mind of the person it inhabits. It allows you to access the knowledge that it holds, and it learns from you, and everyone else it's been a part of.’  
'So, it's learning from me right now?’  
'Yes.’  
'Then, it can tell me what to do? It can show me how to save Clarke?!’  
'Not exactly. That's the point. You still have control over everything that you do. It can only open your mind to the possibilities of your choices.’  
Madi frowned slightly. Was she supposed to understand what that meant?  
‘How do I make it work? Are you here to show me?’  
Becca shook her head.  
'Not exactly. This is not the usual way that the flame integrates with your mind. But, we have learned from our mistakes. We thought it all for the best, to keep technology at a distance, for now, until the people could respect it, as it had caused so much destruction. But instead it became revered and feared at the same time. We created a structure of capital punishment, to keep the population under control, so that there would be enough resources to sustain everyone. But now, the human race is facing extinction once again and we must take a different path. And you must lead the way, Madi.’  
'But Clarke doesn't want me to lead. It's too dangerous.’  
'I understand that. But with time, she’ll come to realise it's for the best. You can bring them all together, you just have to wake up.’  
Madi's eyes shot open, and she was inside the rover, Clarke stroking her hair, a gun pointed at them once again. Words spilled from her lips as if someone else was speaking them, but Madi understood them.

As they drove away, Clarke kept her eyes fixed at the desert ahead. Madi tried once again to talk to her.  
'We can't do this Clarke. We have to save them.’ But Clarke brushed it off.  
'I have to save you Madi. You're all that matters now.’ It was an incredibly pointed comment, but Madi knew what she meant.  
'It's not his fault, Clarke. I wanted to do it. We just wanted to save you.’  
'That's not your job. He had no right.’  
'Maybe not. But don't I get a say in it?’  
'You're just a child…’ Madi hated that. She’d survived on her own, taught Clarke how to fish. She had been through too much to be just a child.  
'A child who was about to lose everything, again. Our life is not normal, Clarke. In a perfect world, of course this is wrong. But we don't live in that world, we live in this one. We have to go back.’  
'No. We keep moving forward.’  
'Clarke…’  
'I SAID NO!’ Tears fell from Clarke's eyes. She had never yelled at Madi before.  
'Clarke, please stop the rover. Just for a second.’ Madi’s tone was calm and even as she placed her hand on top of Clarke's on the gear stick, and Clarke slowly brought the rover to a stop.  
As soon as she had, Madi threw her arms around Clarke and held her, as Clarke allowed herself to cry.  
'Its ok Clarke. You don't always have to be strong for me. We’re a team.’  
'I left him.’  
'I know.’ She gently shushed Clarke, even rocking her a little.  
Clarke lifted her head slightly and tucked Madi's hair behind her ears.  
'I’d say the flame is making you very wise, but then, you've always been so smart, and so brave. You shouldn't have to do this.’  
'It’s not fair, I know. But it can be different this time, I know it. But we have to go and face Octavia, and save our friends.’ Clarke nodded slightly and managed a small smile.  
'I know. I want to.’ Then her tone shifted, and she took a breath. ‘But Octavia tried to have us killed, if we go back alone, she’ll shoot us on sight. We need help.’

 

At the end of it all, the final battle, Madi wandered the Eligius ship alone.  
Wonkru and McCreary's men had decimated each other, and the people left behind, few though they were, were finally able to make a home in the valley. Clarke had ordered Madi away as they cleaned up the devastation. It was odd that Clarke now felt the need to protect Madi from seeing the bodies, despite her being witness to the battle, but she supposed it would give Clarke time to try to mend the wounds that had opened up with her friends.  
At least she and Bellamy had made up. Madi thought about Clarke's stories of him. Clarke had told her so many stories, but she always remembered the moment when she realised that Clarke was in love. 

It was only a year or so after she had met Clarke, and Madi had been sleeping, then suddenly, a flash of light, gasping for air, skin burning, her dream turned into a nightmare.  
She’d awoken with a start, and Clarke had held her. It had been the first time she’d allowed Clarke to touch her. Once her breathing evened out, she stayed held tightly in Clarke's arms.  
'Will we always be alone, Clarke?’  
'No. There are others, I promise. But they're not like you and I. They need some time, for the world to be safe again, but they're coming.’  
'Who are they?’  
This was how it had all began. The stories of her heroes in the sky. They calmed Madi when she felt scared, terrified that the world might destroy them.  
'Well, there's Raven. The smartest person I've ever met -except for you.’ She smiled at the little girl, and Madi had relished the compliment. ‘She can fix anything, and she's pretty badass. And, Monty, he's kind and sweet, always wants to do the right thing. Harper, she's strong and brave.’ Clarke shook her head and laughed at the next one, ‘Then there’s Murphy. He’s brave too, but doesn't want you to know that. He’s kind of a smart ass, but funny. And he's a great cook! Emori, she’s beautiful, and resilient, the world's thrown a lot at her, but she keeps fighting, and Echo, she's very loyal and tough.’ Then as Madi had watched Clarke’s face, her eyes softened, and she could swear she saw tears in them, as her voice became shaky. 'Then there's Bellamy.’  
Madi got excited at the name.  
'He’s the one you talk to! I've heard you!’ Clarke smiled at her.  
'Yeah. He’s...he’s Bellamy. He’ll keep all of them safe, until it's time to come home.’  
Even as a child, Madi had noticed the change in tone in Clarke's voice, the look in her eyes, the same look her mother and father used to share.  
'You’re sad now. You miss him. Was he yours?’  
Madi's English was still a little stunted, but Clarke knew what she meant.  
'No. He’s not. But I wouldn't have survived without him, and yes, I miss him very much.’ Madi’s face had suddenly brightened, and she smiled.  
'Then he’ll come back. I know it. And he’ll tell you he is yours, but you didn't know it.’

Madi smiled at the memory, as Clarke had continued to deny her feelings, pushed them down, despite talking to him everyday. But when he had appeared from the shuttle, just in time to save Clarke, Madi knew it was meant to be.  
As Madi wandered onto the bridge, she jumped at seeing Raven there, with Shaw, and they were kissing. They broke apart quickly as they heard her enter.  
'Hey kid! What are you doing?’ Raven chirped awkwardly.  
'Just looking around. What are you doing?’ Madi smirked, and Raven just shook her head, then Shaw winked at her and shirked off.  
'Hey, come check this out. Shaw and I have been trying to decode these files.’ Raven sat down at the helm and quickly tapped some buttons. Madi smiled at Ravens quick distraction, but she’d always been desperate to learn from Raven, ever since Clarke had told her all about her, so she sat next to her. As the files flashed in front of her eyes, Madi felt suddenly strange.

She was back inside the darkness, as Becca appeared again, though not as clearly as before.  
'It’s time now Madi.’ Becca smiled.  
'Time for what?’  
'There aren't enough. You are too few to successfully sustain the human race. It's time to get the others.’  
Then as suddenly as the dark had set open her, she was back.

'Madi! Madi, are you ok?’ Raven had noticed her zone out, as if she were in a trance.  
'I think so.' Madi looked again at the files in front of her, the symbols and codes, and she understood every word, like reading her own language. 'Raven, I know this.'  
Raven looked at her with a puzzled excitement, as she pieced it together.  
'Its Becca's coding, it must be in the flame. ‘ Raven gently took Madi’s hands and placed them on the controls, 'Go for it, kid.’  
Madi's fingers took on a life of their own as she tapped furiously at the buttons before her, then suddenly, every piece of encrypted information flashed up in front of them. Raven stood up.  
'Oh my God. I know what happened to Eligius 3.’


End file.
